Ghardiak
Player: Ghardiak Character Name In-game: Ghardiak Full Name: Ghardiak Nao'Sarien Nicknames: None. Title: None at the moment. Age: 114. Race: Blood Elf. Class: Rogue. Physical Attributes: Height: 6''6 Weight: 183lbs Hair: Light blond. Eyes: Glowing green Haircut: Falcon Body shape: Extremely muscular, filled with scars, but the most noticed is the Scar he haves in his face, Going from his right eye, to his mouth then to his neck. Alignment: True Neutral. Personality: Quiet but easy-going, Ghardiak is pretty much a puzzle, those who know him do not try to understand him, and those who have met him in the worst of ways, don't like him that much, that is because he hates abusing and things like that. Ghardiak also lost his trust in most people, so being trusted by him is really a big achievement. Quite a good Fighter, with both blades and body-combat, He uses those skills both for Good and Evil-doing. Proud as a lion, he'll seek revenge if a battle is lost, even if it means fighting to exhaustion --Or to death--. He also is quite addicted into cleaning his equipment, whenever possible with silk clothings. Ghardiak doesn't like to waste time, since he thinks that the same could be spent training or acquiring money. He may seem cold some times but it depends on how you treat him. Also, he's quite smart, can often be found reading books about Monsters, Alchemy and herbalism. He also blames his family for everything bad that happened in his life. Ghardiak is indifferent when it comes to diferent races, like orcs, he does not think they are pretty, he does not think they are smart, but he don’t hate them or anything, he can get along with them pretty well, IF he is respected or if they do not abuse or disrespect someone else. Same thing for trolls, He actually think they are funny, with they way to speak, Undeads are indifferent, he never talked enough with one to create an opinion about it, and so it goes. History: Falaria and Suanor: A quite normal couple of travelling merchants, everyone who have met them knew they were in love, married already, but they did not expect a son, yet they did keep it, happy becouse they did not expect a son, yet they got one, it would probally be the perfect moment to that couple, if they did not have –another- son. They were poor, and that son was not quite cute, and perfect, as the other one, so what did they do? They threw him away in Silvermoon streets, alone. They could not be monsters thou, they gave him some sort of Dog Tags, telling his name and his age. This story starts with Ghardiak, The Orphan. Ghardiak woke up in the streets with nothing but some dity clothings and something that looked like Dog Tags saying ‘Iludor- 40 years old.’ He then presumed he was Iludor, that he was 40 years old, and that his parents were dead. Growing alone and poor, he finally found a hobby: watching in secretly the rogues in their daily training, and trying learn something out of it; 5 years, and no one got him, until he was surrounded by Falor, Who was impressed with Ghardiak’s ability to hide, so he let him participate the Rogues Training and sleep in the academy, which marked a new beginning in Ghardiak’s life. Around Five months later, a woman called Isaria Nao’Sarien adopted Iludor/Ghardiak, giving him the Surname of Nao’Sarien. Yet, letting him continue with is training – Actually she did not knew about it, so Ghardiak did continue his training in secret.-. However, all that happiness would come with a price, Ghardiak was close to find out that his family was still alive, but did not want another kid, so they threw Ghardiak away, only giving his name and age. When Ghardiak heard that, his anger and sadness took over his mind, giving him a permanent lost of trust in everyone, but Falor; Ghardiak then ran away from his house and rushed to the Rogue academy , concentrating all his mind and body in training, pushing his body to the limit everyday, staying camouflaged for hours and working out instead of sleeping, eventually, he collapsed several times, generating some resistance to tiredness. Every friend he made before running away from his adopted family house soon started to back away from him, they were scared, confused, since what once were an active and happy kid became a deadly rogue, addicted onto working out and training his skills. Ghardiak also created some sort of hatred for his older biological brother, he did not understand why did his parents threw him away and kept the other one. Ghardiak then Changed his name to Ghardiak Nao’Sarien, never more mentioning Iludor, and told everyone Who knew him about that. He also swore to kill his Biological family, starting by his brother. When he achieved the age of 90, he was again lonely, his only friend was his master, some other people were afraid to talk to him, like other children or even some vendors. He grew dark, sad, thou, he still helped other people, which made them pretty confused. Ghardiak actually liked it, he thought that if people are afraid of you, it means they won’t mess with you; And those even try to do so, would be really sorry for it. When Ghardiak had some free time – Which was really rare - he could be found reading in libraries or watching Falor in his sword training, learning allot out of it. Since he spent most is his time Training, he does not admit failure. When the scourge attacked, Ghardiak tried to fight against them, with no success, getting out severely wounded, Surviving only with help of Priests and Blood Knights who knew healing spells. When the attack ceased, Ghardiak looked for Isaria and Falor, with no Success, he found their bodies thou, laying down, dead. Ghardiak swore vengeance to those monsters. Thou, Ghardiak was poor, so he grabbed Isaria’s money and Falor’s armors and weapons. Ghardiak then kept training even with his teacher dead, and today he still seek revenge and death to his family. Category:Character Profiles Category:Blood Elf Category:Rogue